byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Wild (Badscape episode)
Into the Wild is the third episode of season one in the show, Badscape. ''Marcell and Ashe find trouble in the mine. Damo encounters raiders at Bromstead. '' Plot The episode opens with Marcell finishing the rough draft of his home, a small cabin with room to expand. Ashe arrives to bring up starter tools for his new job in the town mine. Given Chepstow's status as a newcomers village, the only other worker employed to the mines is Chamel. He gathers the materials and heads into the mine with Ashe, who is to guide him in Chamel's abscence. Deutz returns from the port with food to provide him and Damo from another day of building his starter home at Kilda Forest. Damo questions why go through the hastle of long foot travelling when they could purchase horses. Deutz pinpoints a nearby merchant town near the forest, and the two begin their trek. After entering the mine, Ashe guides Marcell through most of the close-to-surface areas of the mine. Marcell wishes to travel deeper, to the more uncharted areas in order to find fresh ore. Ashe denies his request, citing that the reports from Chamel's former collegues advise against it due to past disappearances and happenings. Despite this warning, Marcell continues down the cave system, with Ashe forced to follow in order to guide him back to the surface. Damo and Deutz arrive at the village, and are met with joyous onlookers offering products and welcoming them. They continue onward to the stables and meet the horse handler. Deutz begins negotiations with the merchant while Damo waits outside. A commotion erupts from the village entrance, and he follows the noises to investigate. Many of the citizens hastily removed their product stands and went into their homes, while the ones with weaponry stood in front of the entrance. Five armored swordsmen dismount, who identify themselves as the Red Band. They begin scuffling the remaining villagers of their weapons. While four of the men begin rummaging through merchant stands, Damo confronts the leader. Marcell and Ashe pass by the last remaining safe marker in the mine, and begin encountering promising ores but foreboding cave markings. Seeing a large patch of shining iron within a cave walls, Marcell begins mining. While resting between slashes, the two hear a gargled screech in the distance. Unsheathing her sword, Ashe orders Marcell to retreat immediately. Before he could respond, an undead creature crawls from the drop in the mine floor and attempts to attack the two. Ashe decapitates the head of the beast and kicks it down the shaft, forcefull grabbing Marcell and running upwards. In all of the intensity, the two accidentally lose themselves in the halls of the mine, once more hearing the screeches of the undead. Damo is restrained by two of the raider's men, and tossed aside into a hay stack. Deutz and the horse merchant watch from the house window, knowing that fighting would result in more trouble. After looting the stands, the group return to their steeds and head off, warning Damo that rebellious acts would cause punishment for the village. Deutz attempts to apologize to Damo for not assisting, in which is not accepted. Damo purchases a horse without negotiation, and takes off without his guide. Cast Primary Characters *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Bob Morley as Marcellus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz Supporting Characters None Guest Appearances *Mark Fischbach as Mark the Merchant Notable Event(s) *Marcell and Ashe encounter a Dweller. **The two get lost in Chepstow Mine. *Damo and Deutz encounter the Red Band at Bromstead. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse